fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 72
Fairy Tail Wizards is the 72nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Gray Fullbuster's reasons for handing over Natsu Dragneel to Daphne and Daphne's reasons for constructing Dragonoid are revealed. Together, the Fairy Tail Mages unite to battle against Daphne and her Dragonoid, ultimately destroying it and saving Magnolia. Summary In the Fairy Tail Guild, Makarov interrogates Gray about why he suddenly attacked Natsu. Gray then explains that Daphne told Gray that she was going to capture Natsu and planned to use him as the Dragonoid's power source. He heard that this Dragonoid can only be destroyed by a Dragon Slayer from the inside. Makarov understands, but disagrees with handing Natsu over to Daphne because if Gray hadn't handed Natsu over to Daphne the Dragonoid would never been activated. Gray states that when they were young, Natsu went to the City without Sound, but has been forgotten the promise he made to the people there. It turns out that young Gray had followed Natsu there before and knows all about it. Gray then continues saying that Natsu had forgotten everything because he only was thinking about Igneel, but admits that he can't surpass Ur while Natsu can surpass anyone, even Igneel. Before Gray leaves, Makarov gives him the plan. Daphne then recalls her past when she was young. She was picking up some flowers in the pasture while she was feeling a heavy wind. Daphne looked up and saw a big shadow of a Dragon. She was impressed by the appearance of the Dragon and hopes that it would come again, but it never arrived and she decided to create her own. In her youth, Daphne told the people about the Dragons but they didn't believe her. She then says that she finally has been able to unveil a copy of a Dragon and wants to show it on everyone. Daphne declares that she will crush the city and then the continent. She starts attacking Magnolia Town with her Dragonoid at the expense of Natsu's powers while Gray arrives and gives everyone an outline of what he did and that they are free to believe him or not. Juvia eagerly believes him. Gray then proceeds to say that they need to do something about Dragonoid first. Suddenly, Daphne activates her Lizardmen 3.1 to attack the Mages. Erza has already figured out the plan laid by Makarov to Gray and so she proceeds to confront the Dragonoid in her Heaven's Wheel Armor while the Mages battle the Lizardmen. Gray then leaves to go somewhere and asks Juvia to follow him. On the Toy World's rooftop, Gray asks Juvia to lend him her power so they can help cover Erza by destroying the Lizardmen. She agrees and they fuse their Magic together, creating a Unison Raid of water and ice that effectively destroys Daphne's Lizardmen. Natsu, still inside Dragonoid, starts getting irritated with what seems to be two miniature Natsus who are arguing. Gray, from outside, also contributes to Natsu's irritation by telling him that he is helpless. Happy, Lucy and Erza also join in saying harsh words to him so that he may activate and use the Flames of Emotion. Erza and Gajeel then attack the Dragonoid's core in order to break it so Natsu may be released. The other Fairy Tail Mages then use their own method of creating fire and sending it towards Natsu, with Lucy combining all of the spells to create a large fireball for Natsu, helping him recuperate his strength and Magic. Daphne, seeing that she can't absorb all the Magic Power, calls for a truce, leaving Natsu to defeat her and destroy the Dragonoid. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Daphne (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** ** ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} *** |Za Gannā}} ** ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius * |Ganzu Majikku}} * |Majikku Kādo}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Wōtā}} * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} * |Pikuto Majikku}} * * |Pāpuru Furea}} Spells used *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell * |Tenrin: Burūmenburatto}} *Karma Demon: Iron Spiral *Blast Bullet *Cannon: Fire *Explosion Cards * Abilities used *Flight *Swordsmanship *Macemanship *Marksmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat * |Yunizon Reido}} Armors used * * * Weapons used *Magic Guns *Labrys *Spiked Mace *Big Bazooka *Flame Sword *Dragonoid Items used *Magic Cards *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes